


It's the ineffable plan, after all

by Skyanaa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley and Aziraphale raise Adam, I have no idea whats going to happen Im sorry, M/M, Mr and Mrs Young have their own child and are happy somewhere else, They move to Tadfield anyway, adopted family, its all a part of the ineffable plan, the plan is a bit different this time tho, they probably won't appear tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanaa/pseuds/Skyanaa
Summary: Aziraphale sat there, dumbfounded, as Crowley tried to explain it all to him.“I'm sorry,” he said, “but I am not sure I quite got it.”The demon looked at him, slightly irritated, but gestured, welcoming the angel to voice his apparent confusion.“So you just… stole the antichrist? And brought him here?”Or: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to adopt the antichrist and raise him themselves





	It's the ineffable plan, after all

Aziraphale sat there, dumbfounded, as Crowley tried to explain it all to him.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “but I am not sure I quite got it.”

The demon looked at him, slightly irritated, but gestured, welcoming the angel to voice his apparent confusion.

“So you just… stole the antichrist? And brought him here?”

“Yes.” Crowley responded, pretending to be completely unbothered by all of this. Aziraphale knew he was just acting. They knew each other for over 6000 years, after all.

“But why? It seems a bit unreasonable, if you ask me.”

“Well, I panicked, okay?”

The angel didn’t question that, deciding to focus on a different question instead. “Well then, what are you going to do with it?”

“What do you want me to do?” the demon hissed, “Just go to them and be like ‘Oh, I’m sorry, that child is not actually yours, here, have this one’?”

“No, obviously, we can’t do that. But you’ve created this mess and frankly, I think you should be the one to fix it,” he responded. He hoped Crowley would get the hint that he didn’t want anything to do with this whole situation. It was obvious heaven wouldn’t like him meddling with the great plan, even if they had told him to keep an eye on the demon he kept describing as his wily adversary.

“You know, if the apocalypse happens, you’ll lose some precious things too. I don’t imagine there are nice old bookshops in heaven,” said demon suggested, “Though that only matters if you win.”

“Well of course we will win!”

“You really believe that?” Crowley asked, amused.

Aziraphale sighed. “We are not having this conversation right now.”

“Sure.” the demon responded, but a slight smile hasn’t left his face. “But well, I have this idea–”

“I’m not going to help you,” the angel interrupted. Whatever was on Crowley’s mind, it wasn’t going to end good for either of them. Besides, Aziraphale knew better than to mess with the Almighty’s ineffable plan. He probably couldn’t do anything to change it, anyway.

“Why not?”

“We cannot interfere with the great plan, Crowley. And if  _ they  _ find out about this–”

“They won’t find out. They haven’t noticed anything for the past 6000 years, why would they notice now?”

Aziraphale had to admit that the demon did have a point. After all, it was the same point he used every few centuries to convince the angel to do something reckless again. Not that he wasn’t perfectly capable of doing stupid things without any demonic interference.

Crowley seemed pretty insistent on both of them doing whatever was his plan for dealing with this whole situation, however, and the angel found himself more and more convinced to at least listen to what this devilish idea might be. Especially after the complete destruction of all living beings was mentioned and, even more terrifyingly, the idea of spending eternity having to watch The Sound Of Music.

“Look, I don’t like it either. But I just can’t disobey heaven. Or mess with the divine plan, for that matter.”

“What about a diabolical plan?” the demon countered. “I mean, the boy has already been born. Now, what matters are the influences. The evil ones, that’s all gonna be me. Would be a shame if someone were to thwart my evil plans, right?”

The angel thought about it for a second. It made sense. The heaven couldn’t bother him if he was just doing what he’s supposed to be doing. And that sounded like a great excuse to spend some time with Crowley, didn’t it?

“Well, if you put it that way…” he said as a small smile appeared on his face, “But what would we do with the boy? He certainly needs a home.”

“Well, I mean. We could adopt him, right? An antichrist, a demon and an angel. A perfect family.”

Oh, that  _ was _ an amazing excuse to spend time with Crowley.  _ Wonderful, _ he thought.  _ I mean, it couldn’t be that hard, right? _

  
  



End file.
